Un emménagement prometteur
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 52. UA. Daichi Sawamura, professeur d'université, emménage avec le fils d'un ami de la famille dans une résidence en copropriété. Il reverra des connaissances mais tombera surtout sous le charme du concierge de l'immeuble. Yaoi. DaiHina.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou, voici la requête DaiHina de kama-chan59 qui m'a demandée un DaiHina avec du BoKuro et d'autres couples. Il s'agit d'une UA tranche de vie dont l'inspiration m'est venue en lisant des scans de trois mangas : tout d'abord un One Shot shoujo de Kasumi Fujishiro nommé First Love Confirmed, Kibun wa Joujou! un yaoi manga fluffy à souhait de Mio Tennouji et Kooporasu e Youkoso, un yaoi manga de Riyu Yamakami. Ah oui, et les notes du jour : au Japon, la sixième est rattachée à l'école primaire donc les Japonais commencent le collège en cinquième et les condominiums sont des logements en copropriété. Merci d'ailleurs kama-chan59, Moshi-sama, Nymouria et sandou01 pour toutes vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)**

Part 1:

Daichi Sawamura se sentit épuisé á la pensée du travail qu'il avait à entamer pour son installation. Les cartons avaient du être arrivés dans le condominium et il avait préféré prendre le métro pour s'y rendre plutôt que la voiture mais en voyant le wagon si bondé, il regrettait son choix. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé normalement mais là, il n'était pas seul.

Sa main tint fermement celle de l'enfant à coté de lui afin qu'il ne tombe pas, ni qu'il se noie dans cette foule. C'était l'heure de pointe malheureusement. "Tout va bien, Koushi?", demanda-t-il au petit garçon qui tentait de regarder aux alentours malgré les jambes des grandes personnes qui lui bloquaient la vue. Koushi lui répondit en lui adressant un regard et un petit sourire rassurant : "Ça va, Daichi."

Koushi était le fils de Sugawara-san, un ami de la famille qui avait du être muté à l'étranger avec sa femme.

Comme Koushi était déjà en sixième, ses parents avaient préféré qu'il finisse l'école primaire au Japon avant de partir les rejoindre pour commencer le collège. Ils l'avaient donc confié à ses soins tout en sachant que Daichi était une personne digne de confiance, leur enfant considérant celui-ci comme un grand frère.

Le métro arriva à leur station et le noiraud se dépécha de sortir en serrant la main de Koushi qui parvint à le suivre en dépit du monde qui sortait en même temps qu'eux. Sawamura avait choisi de s'installer dans un logement en copropriété qui était pour son grand bonheur meublé et situé près de l'université où il travaillait en tant qu'enseignant, Koushi et lui devant d'ailleurs emménager ce soir.

Daichi était tenté de les amener tous les deux au restaurant de ramens du quartier manger un bout (celui-ci était tenu par un ami) mais il devait se présenter au propriétaire.

Ils sortirent donc de la station et se dirigèrent vers une ruelle plus calme où ils passèrent devant l'établissement en sentant une bonne odeur de soupe et d'épices planer depuis la porte pour ensuite trouver une batisse de taille moyenne composé d'un étage.

Le coucher de soleil était d'ailleurs déjà entamé lorsque Daichi sonna à la porte. Un vieil homme un peu revêche l'accueillit. "Bienvenue dans le condonium, fit-il en lui serrant la main, je suis le propriétaire, Ikkei Ukai.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Daichi Sawamura, se présenta le brun en lâchant la main, voici Koushi Sugawara, ajouta-t-il en désignant le garçon avec lui, c'est le fils d'un ami de ma famille qui m'a été confié pendant que sa femme et lui travaillent à l'étranger. Il a onze ans.

\- Enchanté, Ukai-san, dit Koushi en faisant une légère courbette.

\- Tu es bien poli, petit, commenta Ukai-san en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux gris, il y a un autre garçon un peu plus jeune que toi dans l'immeuble, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, il se rembrunit légèrement, c'est le petit frère du concierge. Il est très renfermé donc ce serait bien s'il avait un nouvel ami, il poussa un soupir, je vais vous amener à votre logement, il se trouve au premier étage."

Le vieil homme les guida dans un couloir après avoir monté les escaliers en reprenant la parole :"Tous les gens sont sympathiques ici donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Il y a même mon bon-à-rien de petit-fils parmi eux, grommela Ukai dont les mots provoquèrent la colère d'un homme blond qui sortit de son appartement en ouvrant brutalement la porte en maugréant :"Hé, je t'ai entendu, le vieux. Pourquoi tu m'en veux comme ça?

\- Parce que tu as filé ton boulot de concierge à un pauvre jeunot, rétorqua Ukai-san.

\- Hinata était d'accord pour le prendre, harangua son petit-fils, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de boulot. Je bosse avec Takinoue dans sa boutique, il remarqua Daichi et Koushi, ce sont eux les nouveaux venus?

\- Oui, répondit Ukai-san, voici Daichi Sawamura et le petit s'appelle Koushi." Les deux interessés firent une légère courbette en guise de présentation. "Keishin Ukai, se présenta le blond, ravi de vous connaitre. Les cartons ont été déposés dans votre appart' et le concierge vous a préparé un repas pour votre arrivée. Vous le trouverez dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Merci beaucoup, le remercia Daichi, et je ferai de même pour le concierge quand je le verrai.

\- Il est occupé aujourd'hui, dit Keishin en se grattant la tête, mais il organise souvent des repas entre voisins dans la grande salle que vous avez du voir à coté des escaliers et nous fait même des paniers-repas pour le boulot. Si vous avez des boites, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur la table avec votre nom marqué dessus, Hinata saura que c'est vous et il vous en préparera un. D'ailleurs, pour le linge, on a une buanderie au fond de couloir si vous voulez le laver.

Daichi hocha la tête. "Merci, j'y penserai". Il y avait en effet un petit salon avec une table et plusieurs chaises donnant sur une cour extérieure non loin de l'entrée, l'appartement du concierge se situant à coté du vestibule. "En tous cas, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, continua le blond, n'hésitez pas à sonner chez moi. Si je ne suis pas là, il y a mon coloc' Takeda. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

\- Et de plus fiable que toi, rétorqua son grand-père, Takeda est enseignant dans un lycée, expliqua-t-il ensuite à Daichi.

Keishin grommela un peu bien que ce fut pour la forme (son grand-père le provoquait sans cesse) puis salua son grand-père et les nouveaux locataires de la main avant de rentrer de nouveau chez lui.

"Celui-là alors, maugréa Ukai-san en posant ses mains sur les hanches en soupirant, ce qui fit rire un peu Daichi.

Cela se voyait sur le nez comme au milieu de la figure que le propriétaire tenait à son petit-fils. Celui-ci les amena donc devant la porte d'un appartement situé un peu plus en retrait. "Voici l'appartement 204, c'est là où vos cartons ont été déposés, déclara Ukai-san en ouvrant la porte, je vais vous laisser emménager. En tous cas, continua-t-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au nom de tous et si vous avez des problèmes, j'habite à quelques maisons de là.

\- D'accord et merci pour l'accueil, Ukai-san.

\- Bah, c'est normal, inutile de me remercier, répondit le vieil homme en se mettant les mains dans les poches de son survêtement noir, j'y vais."

Daichi le regarda partir en souriant. Il fut soulagé de voir que le propriétaire fut quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et espérait qu'il en serait de même pour les voisins mais il ne s'inquiéta pas là-dessus. "Prêt pour l'emménagement, Koushi?, s'enquit auprès de petit garçon.

\- Oui, Daichi, répondit Koushi en rentrant dans l'appartement pour prendre ses cartons, tu me montres dans quelle chambre je vais m'installer et je m'occupe du reste."

Le noiraud sourit avec bienveillance. Koushi était d'une grande maturité pour son âge et il avait aussi tendance à veiller sur les autres. "Je prendrai celle du fond, fit Daichi en triant les cartons lui appartenant, et si un des cartons est trop lourd, appelle-moi." Koushi hocha la tête et prit un des cartons pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, située près de leur petit salon. C'était une simple question de sécurité, pour ainsi dire, au cas où les voisins d'à coté seraient trop bruyants.

Ils rangèrent donc leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives ainsi que la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Daichi fut content que l'appartement fut meublé, au moins, il n'y avait pas le souci de transporter des objets encombrants. De plus, le noiraud avait vécu avec sa famille auparavant donc, mis à part ses vêtements, un peu de vaisselle, le nécessaire pour son futon et une télé, il n'avait que peu d'affaires.

Ils finirent de s'installer assez vite, juste le temps de sortir le repas préparé par le concierge, une soupe miso accompagné de riz sauté aux petits pois. "Mmm, cela a l'air délicieux.

\- Je peux le faire chauffer, si tu veux, proposa Koushi, comme ça, tu pourras prendre une douche.

\- A toi de la prendre, Koushi, fit Daichi en souriant, cela a du être fatiguant de tout ranger et cela te fera du bien.

\- D'accord, Daichi."

Le noiraud prépara donc le repas et mit ensuite les couverts. Koushi et lui étaient comme des frères et ils s'entendaient bien dans l'ensemble donc la cohabitation se passerait calmement. Par contre, il espérait que Koushi s'intègrerait dans sa nouvelle école. Daichi s'était entretenu avec la maitresse, Shimizu-sensei et il pouvait dire que c'était quelqu'un de confiance.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte coupa ses pensées. Il partit donc l'ouvrir après avoir éteint le feu et fut surpris d'y rencontrer une connaissance. "C'est toi qui vis ici, Daichi?, s'étonna un homme brun de grande taille dont la barbe le faisait vieillir.

\- Eh oui, Asahi, répondit Daichi en lui tapotant l'épaule, je viens d'emmenagé avec Koushi.

\- Le petit de Sugawara-san? Ah oui, c'est vrai que sa femme et lui sont partis à l'étranger."

Sawamura lui adressa un grand sourire. Asahi Azumane et lui étaient amis depuis le lycée et c'était lui qui tenait le restaurant de ramens du quartier en compagnie de son compagnon Nishinoya. "Ça n'a pas été trop dur, l'emménagement?

\- Non, il n'y a pas de souci. Donc tu vis ici?

\- Oui, je suis dans l'appartement 200 avec Yû, répondit Asahi avec un sourire timide aux lèvres, d'ailleurs, comme Ukai nous a prévenus de l'arrivée d'un nouveau locataire, il m'a chargé de te donner ça, poursuivit-il en lui donnant un très grand bol de ramens. Tu peux le manger demain, cela se conserve au frigo. Yû est d'ailleurs désolé de n'avoir pu venir mais le resto est bondé en ce moment, je vais le rejoindre après. Ah et Michimiya vit aussi ici.

Daichi le remercia chaleureusement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'Asahi avait dit..."Hein? Michimiya habite aussi dans l'immeuble?

\- Oui, c'est une des rares locataires à vivre seule en plus d'un étudiant appelé Yamaguchi. Enfin, il avait un colocataire jusqu'à recemment mais celui-ci est parti.

\- Ah d'accord, il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir au loin, Koushi a fini de se laver.

\- Je te laisse dans ce cas, déclara Asahi, et je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi et bon courage pour le travail.

\- Merci."

Daichi ferma la porte et rejoignit Koushi qui s'était installé dans le salon pour manger. Ils dinèrent ensuite confortablement devant la télé, l'enseignant trouvant les plats savoureux. "C'est délicieux, il faudrait que je complimente le concierge." _Il s'appelle comment déjà? Ah oui, Hinata._ "Je vais mettre les boites à bento dans la salle, après, dit-il à Koushi, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de les faire mais tu as l'air bien fatigué."

Koushi hocha la tête en buvant la soupe miso, ses yeux menaçant de fermer à tout moment. "Va te coucher pour être en forme demain.

\- Oui, déclara le petit garçon en se levant, désolé mais j'ai trop envie de dormir."

Daichi le regarda partir dans sa chambre d'un air attendri puis débarassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Il choisit ensuite de prendre un bon bain pour se détendre un peu pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre où il prépara son futon pour dormir.

Cependant, celui-ci fut de courte durée vu qu'il fut réveillé en pleine nuit par des échos de gémissements juste à coté de sa chambre.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai._

Daichi se leva en espérant que Koushi ne fut pas réveillé par ces sons indécents et fut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit dormir comme une souche. Le noiraud partit quand même voir les voisins d'a coté pour leur demander de " baisser le volume".

Les cris de plaisir cessèrent quand il frappa à la porte. Bon, espérons qu'ils soient compréhensifs. La porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qui connaissait que trop bien malheureusement : "Hey!Hey!Hey!, l'accueillit un Bokuto simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, c'est toi notre nouveau voisin, Sawamura? Alors ça, pour une surprise, il appela ensuite son colocataire, eh Tetsu-kun, viens voir notre voisin.

\- Koutarou, parle moins fort, maugréa son petit ami en mettant son caleçon, déjà que tu..., il eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant Sawamura, non, c'est toi, notre nouveau voisin, Sawamura-san?, s'étonna le noiraud en lui adressant un sourire moqueur, le monde est vraiment petit."

Daichi soupira. Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san étaient des collègues de l'université, l'un étant un professeur comme lui, l'autre s'occupant de la maintenance. Ces deux énergumènes avaient toujours tendance à le déranger dans son bureau lorsqu'il était en pleine lecture de mémoires ou en fin de journée pour lui proposer de faire une virée izakaya/karaoké avec un autre de leurs collègues, Akaashi.

Il passait son temps à refuser leurs invitations d'ailleurs mais bon..."Pouvez-vous faire moins de bruits pour ce que vous savez?, demanda-t-il en détournant un peu le regard. Cela le gênait, ce genre de conversation.

\- Cela te gène, Sawamura-san?, le taquina Kuroo en laissant courir son doigt le long de l'épaule de Daichi, tu m'as l'air tendu, dis donc, il murmura ensuite, tu sais? Koutarou et moi, on n'est pas plan à trois mais avec toi, on peut faire une exception, n'est-ce pas? On pourrait t'aider à te détendre."

Daichi fut abasourdi en voyant Bokuto hocher la tête avec un sourire plus qu'enthousiaste.

 _QUOI?_ Déjà qu'il se faisait harceler par un des étudiants à la fac, voilà qu'ils en remettaient une couche. "Je suis désolé mais je décline votre proposition, répliqua sévèrement Daichi. Et puis quoi, encore? Il poursuivit ensuite en poussant un soupir :" Si je vous dis ça, c'est parce qu'il y a un enfant qui dort à coté.

\- Tu as un enfant?, questionna Bokuto d'un air surpris, tu ne nous l'a jamais dit mais je comprends pourquoi tu refuses toujours nos soirées.

\- C'est le fils d'un ami de la famille, expliqua le noiraud, et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il vous entende pendant que vous..., il rougit légèrement,...Euh, enfin vous savez quoi.

\- Ce que tu peux être coincé, Sawamura, rétorqua Kuroo en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, mais je suis d'accord pour le petit. De toute façon, on avait terminé et on allait prendre un bain, Tetsurou rentra ensuite chez lui, allez, on y va Koutarou, Tetsurou ferma ensuite la porte non sans demander une dernière fois à Daichi, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous rejoind...?

-Non."

Il poussa un soupir résigné face à cette réponse courte, concise et sans appel : "Dommage. A demain à la fac, alors.

\- Oui, à demain."

Daichi rentra ensuite chez lui et retourna dans sa chambre. Ah là là, avec ces deux-là dans les parages, la vie dans cette résidence allait être plus que mouvementée. Les connaissant, ils allaient sans aucun doute se taper l'incruste chez lui.

 _Adieu, doux moments de calme et de tranquillité._

Shouyou Hinata se leva aux aurores en entendant la sonnerie discrète mais criarde de son réveil. Il s'étira tranquillement, s'habilla et tira les rideaux de sa chambre pour voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Le roux sourit en regardant le soleil se lever. "Tant mieux, il fait beau aujourd'hui." Il allait pouvoir faire le linge mais avant il devait s'occuper de sa petite soeur et de son petit frère.

Shouyou vit Natsu en train de mettre la table. La jeune fille était en seconde et le dépassait déjà de quelques centimètres, lui qui avait vingt-deux ans. Leurs parents avaient décidé qu'elle vive avec lui vu qu'elle fréquentait un lycée de jeunes filles non loin de la résidence.

Par contre, le roux avait été étonné que son petit frère eut pris ma décision de suivre Natsu et de venir ici. "Grand frère, j'ai misles bentos de tout le monde sur la table de la salle, par contre, sa mine devint plus attristée, je n'ai pas réussi à réveillé Tobio-nii.

\- J'y vais, Natsu, la rassura Shouyou, tu peux commencer à prendre ton petit déj' et merci pour les bentos."

Le roux partit donc dans la chambre où le petit Tobio dormait. Le garçon, agé de neuf ans, était le fils que son beau-père avait eu lors de son précédent mariage avant d'épouser sa mère. Shouyou s'attendrit un moment devant la petite bouille endormie pour ensuite le secouer un peu. "On se réveille, Tobio.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, imbécile, grommela le petit noiraud en se mettant dos à lui.

\- On ne parle pas comme ça à son grand frère, le réprimanda le roux en soulevant sa couverture, allez, on se lève."

Tobio s'assit en se frottant les yeux et regarda ensuite son grand frère sortir ses affaires du placard. En vérité, il avait voulu partir avec grande soeur Natsu pour être auprès de Shouyou. Celui-ci l'avait toujours considéré comme faisant partie de la famille après que son père se soit remarié avec la mère du roux et, au fond, il avait été triste quand son frère avait quitté la maison pour partir travailler en ville.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle école et il ne s'était fait aucun ami. Le noiraud le cachait à Shouyou pour ne pas qu'il se fasse de soucis et il avait demandé à sa maitresse, Yachi-sensei, de ne pas lui en parler mais les grandes personnes pouvaient très bien dire les secrets des autres donc il se méfiait. "Voilà de quoi t'habiller, déclara Shouyou en posant des vêtements sur la chaise de son bureau, et dépêche-toi pour ne pas manger ton petit déjeuner froid."

Tobio émit un grognement ressemblant à un oui puis s'exécuta après que son grand frère fut parti dans le salon. Le noiraud rejoignit ensuite Shouyou et Natsu dans le salon pour prendre le petit-déjeûner avec eux. "Je vais te conduire à l'école aujourd'hui, Tobio-nii, déclara Natsu.

\- Je dois nettoyer la résidence et m'occuper du linge, expliqua ensuite Shouyou au petit garçon, donc je ne peux pas t'accompagner ce matin mais je serai là ce soir, d'accord?"

Tobio hocha la tête en buvant son jus d'orange. "Et toi Natsu, demanda le concierge ensuite à sa petite soeur, tu as entrainement de volley ce soir?

\- Oui, grand frère, répondit la rousse en dévorant sa tartine, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention en rentrant et je serai là pour la soirée de bienvenue.

\- Ou sinon, fit Shouyou, je peux demander à Yamaguchi de te raccompagner après qu'il ait fini ses cours à la fac. Cela m'inquiète que tu rentres seule.

\- Tout ira bien, le rassura Natsu, tu oublies que j'ai fait du karaté au collège."

Le roux hocha la tête. Il avait toujours aimé le volley même s'il avait commencé à en faire au lycée alors que Natsu avait essayé toute sorte de sports avant de s'y mettre. Shouyou ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était plus athlétique que lui sur ce point. "Oui, c'est vrai."

Natsu et Tobio quittèrent ensuite la table pour chercher leurs sacs tandis que Shouyou alla dans la cuisine et sortit leurs bento du frigidaire qu'il leur donna ensuite une fois qu'ils furent prêts à l'attendre devant l'entrée de l'appartement. "Voilà, vos paniers-repas, déclara-t-il en souriant, j'ai mis un peu de curry dans le tien, Tobio."

Tobio fuit un peu son regard pendant que le roux lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en souriant. "Bon, travaillez bien et à ce soir.

\- A ce soir, grand frère, lui dit Natsu en prenant la main de Tobio tandis que celui-ci hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir, on y va, Tobio-nii?"

Shouyou les regarda sortir en souriant avant de débarasser la table. Comme le temps était au beau fixe aujourd'hui, il se ferait un plaisir d'étendre les draps dans la cour qui jouxtait le salon où il faisait les réunions entre voisins. Le roux espérait que les paniers-repas qu'il avait préparés pour les nouveaux locataires leur plairaient de même qu'il planifiait la soirée de bienvenue.

Shouyou en avait parlé à tous les habitents de la résidence donc il n'y aurait pas de soucis là-dessus.

Daichi dégusta tranquillement le bentou dans son bureau. Il trouvait le mélange riz/nori/prune salée délicieux et avait cette douce sensation de sentir son coeur se réchauffer d'une douce chaleur. Il remercierait le concierge pour sa cuisine, elle était vraiment succulente.

Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas voir Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un étudiant qui avait l'énervante attitude de le coller au basques. "Terushima, que fais-tu là?, demanda-t-il en soupirant, je suis en train de déjeuner.

\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait prendre notre repas tous les deux, minauda l'étudiant, c'est triste de manger tout seul.

\- J'attends du monde, mentit Daichi en poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque Kuroo et Bokuto apparurent sur le seuil de la porte, ah, vous voilà, les gars, venez manger."

Autant Bokuto fut surpris de ce revirement, Sawamura ayant la facheuse habitude de les renvoyer, autant Kuroo comprit la situation. "Oui, désolé du retard, Sawamura, dit-il en menaçant Terushima du regard, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, c'est qui ce gars?

\- Un étudiant de mon cours, répondit le noiraud, mais il était sur le point de partir, hein, Terushima?

\- Euh oui, répondit Yuuji en quittant les lieux, mais je passerai vous revoir, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Daichi qui soupira.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise, déclara-t-il ensuite pendant que Kuroo et Bokuto s'assirent en face de lui, je ne vous virai plus de mon bureau.

\- Akaashi devait venir avec nous mais il a préféré déjeûner en amoureux avec Tsukki. C'est dur d'avoir du succès, le taquina ensuite Tetsurou en commençant à manger son panier-repas, Mmm, délicieux. Chibi-chan fait toujours des merveilles en cuisine, il demanda après à Sawamura, alors le petit dont tu t'occupes est à l'école, en ce moment?

\- Oui, répondit Daichi en versant la thermos contenant son thé dans un gobelet, je l'ai transféré à l'école Akiyama.

\- Ah, c'est là où est le petit Pudding-kun, Tetsu-kun, s'étonna Koutarou.

\- Arrête d'appeler Kenma comme ça, gronda Tetsurou avant de dire plus calmement à Daichi, et oui, comme Koutarou vient de le dire, mon cousin se trouve là-bas, il est en CM2. Il y a aussi le petit frère de Chibi-chan mais lui est en CM1.

\- Qui est ce Chibi-chan dont tu parles depuis tout à l'heure?, s'enquit Daichi après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

\- C'est comme ça que Tetsu-kun appelle le concierge Hinata, lui expliqua Bokuto, cela dit, vu sa taille, c'est normal.

\- Hinata a vingt-deux ans, poursuivit Kuroo, mais il ne les fait vraiment pas. On dirait qu'il est plus jeune.

\- Mais il est vraiment mignon, ajouta Koutarou en engloutissant une boulette de viande, on a envie de le caliner à chaque fois qu'on le voit.

\- Et de l'embêter aussi, renchérit affectueusement Tetsurou, c'est marrant de le voir se fâcher tout rouge à la moindre provocation."

En tous cas, Daichi eut encore plus envie de connaitre ce mystérieux concierge.

Pendant ce temps, à l'école Akiyama, un petit garçon aux cheveux chocolat et à la mine grognonne regardait le reste de la classe qui s'attroupait autour du nouveau qui était assis à quelques places devant lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent, franchement? Je suis plus beau que lui...Aie! Arrête de me frapper, Iwa-chan, geignit-il lorsqu'il reçut un coup sur la tête par son meilleur ami.

\- Alors arrête de dire des bêtises et allons l'accueillir, grogna le petit Hajime en forçant son ami Tooru à se lever.

De son coté, Koushi fut touché de toute cette attention mais il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. En tous cas, Shimizu-sensei était une maitresse très gentille et il comprenait bien les cours. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns clair et aux yeux marrons s'approcha de lui tout en dispersant les autres élèves curieux :"Laissez Sugawara tranquille, voyons, il se présenta ensuite après que ceux-ci s'éloignèrent, je suis Morisuke Yaku, le délégué de la classe. Ça te dit de manger avec mes amis et moi?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Koushi en se levant, le panier-repas à la main tout en entendant une voix derrière lui. "Eh, Yaku, on arrive.

\- Ok, Iwaizumi, répondit Morisuke, voici Hajime Iwaizumi et Tooru Oikawa.

\- Salut, fit Hajime en le saluant de la main tandis que Tooru préféra le faire à sa manière : "Enchanté, Suga-chan, et autant te dire que je suis le garçon le plus popul..., il reçut un nouveau coup sur la tête, aie! Iwa-chan, ça fait mal!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Yaku pendant que Sugawara regardait la scène un peu surpris, ils sont toujours comme ça.

\- Euh d'accord, où allons-nous?, demanda-t-il ensuite lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe.

\- On va manger dehors, répondit Yaku, nous avons d'autres amis de CM2 qui nous attendent dehors bien qu'ils n'aiment pas Oikawa.

\- Et je les comprends, renchérit Iwaizumi.

\- Ce n'est pas cool, Iwa-chan, rétorqua Oikawa en faisant la moue.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et rejoignirent un groupe de garçons, deux discutaient de manière très animée tandis qu'un troisième avait les yeux rivés sur sa console portable.

Ainsi Koushi fit donc la connaissance de Kenma Kozume, un garçon introverti que Yaku tentait de faire sortir de sa coquille et de Ryûnosuke Tanaka et Taketora Yamamoto, deux garçons assez similaires aussi bien physiquement que mentalement totalement fans de Shimizu-sensei. "Tu as de la chance d'être dans sa classe, fit Tanaka, Tora et moi, on doit attendre l'année prochaine et on doit se coltiner Ennoshita-sensei. Il est hyper méga-sévère.

\- J'espère au moins que cela vous motive d'avoir de bonnes notes, dit Yaku en ouvrant son panier-repas.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Taketora en mangeant son panier-repas, on travaille bien, Ryu et moi."

Koushi sourit en écoutant discuter ses nouveaux amis quand quelqu'un attira son attention : un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs se trouvait non loin d'eux , assis dans son coin en train de manger rageusement son panier-repas. _Le pauvre, il doit se sentir seul._

Il se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Yaku et la bande et partit voir le petit noiraud.

Tobio savourait le panier-repas que lui avait fait Shouyou. Le roux avait bien mis du curry dedans mais, au fond de lui, cela l'attristait un peu de manger tout seul. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à établir le contact avec les élèves de sa classe et c'était frustrant.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision.

Tobio leva les yeux pour croiser des prunelles noisettes emplies de gentillesse et un sourire qui le réconforta. "Tu veux manger avec nous?"

Le noiraud regarda la bande de garçons qu'il désignait et même si cela l'intimidait un peu, il décida de sortir de sa zone de confort en hochant la tête tout en prenant la main de ce garçon qui lui paraissait très gentil. "Je m'appelle Koushi Sugawara, se présenta-t-il pendant qu'ils partirent rejoindre les autres, et toi?

\- Tobio Kageyama."


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

Part 2 :

La journée se passa rapidement et le soir arriva. Shouyou discutait avec la maitresse de Tobio, Yachi-sensei qui lui confia que ce dernier s'était davantage intégré maintenant et que tout allait bien pour lui demander ensuite dès qu'il fut sur le point de partir : "Euh...Pouvez-vous dire à Yamaguchi-kun que je lui passe le bonjour et que..., elle rougit légèrement,...C'est d'accord pour son invitation?"

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Hinata. Il lui arrivait de demander à Yamaguchi de chercher Tobio à sa place quand ni Natsu, ni lui ne pouvaient le faire et vu sa question, il semblait que Yachi-sensei et lui avaient davantage lié connaissance. "Je lui dirai, répondit-il, au revoir."

Le roux sortit ensuite de l'établissement pour rejoindre Tobio. Celui-ci s'était fait un nouvel ami de deux ans son aîné, un petit garçon du nom de Sugawara et il les vit tous les deux en train de discuter en attendant le tuteur de Koushi.

Daichi se dépêcha d'aller à l'école en espérant que Koushi ne l'avait pas trop attendu. Le petit garçon parlait à un autre enfant et à coté d'eux...Son coeur commença à tambouriner lorsqu'il rencontra des yeux marrons dont la couleur rappelaient l'ambre, l'homme en face de lui paraissait bien jeune et pourtant quelque chose en lui montrait que c'était un adulte. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres bien tentantes au demeurant. "Bonsoir, vous devez être le tuteur de Koushi, fit-il en présentant sa main.

\- Euh oui, déclara Daichi en serrant celle-ci en se disant qu'elle était bien douce, Daichi Sawamura, ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur...

-...Shouyou Hinata, répondit le roux en souriant, par contre son nom lui disait quelque chose, est-ce vous le nouveau locataire qui a emménagé dans la résidence Ukai?

\- Oui et vous devez être le concierge, je tenais à vous remercier pour le panier-repas ainsi que pour le repas hier, c'était succulent.

\- Euh m-merci, bafouilla Shouyou en rougissant légèrement, Sawamura-san lui faisait un peu troo d'effet, euh...Et si nous commencions à rentrer vu qu'on va dans le même lieu.

\- Euh b-bien sûr, bégaya timidement Daichi. Lorsqu'il avait vu Hinata en train de rougir, il l'avait trouvé tellement adorable que cela lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Contrairement à Bokuto, il n'avait pas envie de le caliner ou si, d'une toute autre manière fort indécente. Il râcla la gorge en demandant à Koushi d'avancer pendant que Shouyou en fit de même pour Tobio.

Shouyou et Daichi marchèrent en regardant les enfants devant eux qui bavardaient tranquillement. " Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, commenta Daichi, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, c'est donc votre petit frère. Il ne vous ressemble pas pourtant.

\- Tobio est mon frère par alliance, expliqua le roux, c'est le fils de mon beau-père sinon, j'ai aussi une petite soeur au lycée qui, elle, me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle s'appelle Natsu, vous la verrez à la résidence. Koushi m'a aussi expliqué pour votre situation.

\- Oui, ses parents ont du être mutés à l'étranger, il se rembrunit, normalement, Koushi partira les rejoindre une fois au collège mais je crains qu'il ne veuille plus y aller.

\- Le mieux serait qu'il en parle à ses parents, non? Et puis vous pouvez en discuter avec lui, fit Shouyou, en tous cas, je suis content qu'il soit là. Grâce à lui, Tobio a un nouvel ami, cela me rassure."

Daichi le regarda un instant sans mot dire. Hinata lui plaisait, il pouvait même dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre. Cependant, il décida de ne pas brusquer les choses et d'apprendre à le connaitre mieux. Shouyou, de son coté, fut séduit par le coté mature et chaleureux de Sawamura-san.

Ils continuèrent à discuter le long du trajet jusqu'à l'entrée de la résidence où le roux se mit devant l'entrée en déclarant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. "Nous sommes arrivés."

Daichi eut à peine le temps de franchir le vestibule que Shouyou l'amena dans la salle commune où tous les locataires les accueillirent en criant un "Surprise!"

"J'ai décidé d'organiser une fête de bienvenue, lui expliqua le roux tout sourire, et j'ai demandé à tout le monde de m'aider

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, déclara Daichi en regardant le petit buffet et ses voisins qui lui souriaient chaleureusement. Il fut vraiment touché par cette attention.

\- Ne dis rien, fit Tetsurou en lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules, et éclate-toi avec nous."

Shouyou fut content de voir Sawamura-san aussi heureux tandis que Kuroo-san l'amena voir les autres locataires pour sympathiser avec eux. Le roux s'occupa du service tout en veillant sur les deux enfants jusqu'à ce que sa soeur arriva et lui proposa de s'occuper d'eux après avoir fait connaissance avec Sawamura-san.

Daichi, quant à lui, en profita pour faire connaissance avec le calme Takeda-san, le colocataire et compagnon d'Ukai-kun (c'était ainsi qu'on appelait Keishin pour le différencier de son grand-père), rencontrer l'énergique Nishinoya et le très réservé Yamaguchi, revoir sa camarade de lycée Michimiya dont il avait appris avec étonnement qu'elle sortait avec la nouvelle maitresse de Koushi, Shimizu-sensei et surtout se rapprocher de Hinata lorsqu'il céda le service à sa soeur Natsu (qui, en effet, lui ressemblait beaucoup si ce n'était qu'elle était un peu plus grande que lui).

Son tempérament ouvert et joyeux lui plaisait de plus en plus et il avait l'impression que c'était réciproque. Shouyou, de son coté, se sentait bien auprès de Sawamura-san, il aimait ce coté terre-à-terre, gentil et responsable, surtout lorsqu'il lui parlait de Koushi. D'ailleurs, leur complicité n'avait pas échappé à trois personnes qui commentaient à messe basse.

"On dirait que mon grand frère est tombé amoureux, commenta Natsu tout en surveillant de loin Tobio et Koushi qui bavardaient ensemble tout en mangeant des petites assiettes de petits fours qu'elle leur avait donné. Cela dit, les garçons étaient tous les deux sages mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Oui, on dirait bien Natsu, renchérit Kuroo en buvant son gobelet de jus de fruits, et Sawamura n'a pas l'air indifférent non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?, demanda Bokuto après qu'il eut avalé une brochette de yakitori.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse. "Organisons pour eux une soirée en amoureux ce week end. Par contre, il faudrait prévenir Asahi-nii et Yû-nii pour que tout soit opé.

\- Pas de souci, fit Bokuto en souriant, on va s'en occuper.

\- Et motus bouche cousue, Koutarou, l'avertit Tetsurou, quoique je sais comment te faire tenir la langue, chuchota-t-il ensuite contre son oreille.

Koutarou devint rouge pivoine face à cette insinuation. Tetsurou adorait provoquer les gens mais il aimait aussi le faire d'une toute autre manière avec lui.

Ce fut ainsi que Natsu et eux mirent au point leur plan pour rapprocher Hinata et Sawamura.

La semaine passa relativement vite pour Daichi. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Koushi pour savoir s'il voulait vraiment partir à l'étranger l'année prochaine alors qu'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et le petit garçon lui avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Tobio. Le noiraud avait donc organisé une session vidéo à l'aide de son ordinateur portable où Koushi pouvait discuter avec ses parents.

Ceux-ci furent attristés de la décision de leur fils mais ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'il fut malheureux en se forçant à partir à l'étranger, cependant, ils lui promirent qu'ils passeraient le voir durant les vacances tout en demandant à Daichi de bien veiller sur lui.

Sawamura avait aussi passé pas mal de temps avec Hinata lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, allant chez le concierge en prétextant que Koushi voulait rester un peu plus avec Tobio, ce qui était vrai en fin de compte. Shouyou se réjouissait d'ailleurs de sa venue.

Il avait aussi pris l'habitude de demander à Yamaguchi de chercher Tobio à l'école à la fois pour faire en sorte que celui-ci se rapproche de Yachi-sensei, la maitresse de son petit frère mais aussi pour préparer tranquillement un bon repas quand Daichi et Koushi passaient les voir.

La présence de Sawamura lui faisait chaud au coeur et le fait que Tobio eut de nouveaux amis grâce à Koushi l'avait ravi. Restait maintenant à savoir comment faire pour lui déclarer ses sentiments.

On était vendredi aujourd'hui et le roux venait de ranger son linge en laissant de coté le panier réservé à Natsu pour qu'elle s'en occupe. La jeune fille rousse lui fit une surprenante proposition au moment du dîner : "Dis, grand frère, tu peux me laisser m'occuper de Tobio ce week end. Il faut que tu en profites un peu."

Shouyou et Tobio la regardèrent, étonnés. Le noiraud aimait certes sa grande soeur mais il n'aimait pas trop être séparé de son grand frère le week end. C'était le moment où Shouyou et lui allaient au parc pour jouer au volley, les seuls instants où il pouvait l'avoir rien que pour lui. "Je demanderai à Daichi-nii s'il ne peut pas confier Koushi par la même occasion, ajouta Natsu, comme ça, Tobio ne sera pas seul et vous pourrez aussi vous faire un petit resto, tiens."

Tobio se calma en pensant que Koushi serait là mais quand même...Le roux, quant à lui, comprit la démarche de sa petite soeur et en fut surpris. Cela dit, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'être auprès de Daichi et de passer un bon moment avec lui alors pourquoi pas?

"Merci, Natsu, murmura-t-il tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tobio pour le rassurer, on fera un peu de volley la prochaine fois, Tobio. Je te le promets."

Tobio hocha la tête en détournant le regard, énervé d'avoir été percé à jour.

Samedi arriva et durant l'après-midi, Daichi fut étonné de voir Natsu à l'entrée de sa porte pour lui proposer de garder Koushi cet après-midi. "Tobio a envie de jouer avec lui, déclara-t-elle toute sourire, et puis, ajouta-t-elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille, mon frère et toi pourrez être ensemble, rien que vous deux."

Le noiraud rougit à l'allusion. Je suis transparent à ce point? La voix de Koushi le tira de ses pensées. "Je vais avec Natsu, Daichi." Comme ça, il pourrait passer du temps avec son ami Tobio. Il le vit d'ailleurs en train de bouder dans sa chambre une fois que Natsu l'eut amené chez Hinata-san. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tobio?"

Le petit noiraud se dérida lorsqu'il vit Koushi s'asseoir à coté de lui. "Cet imbécile me laisse tomber, grommela Tobio en se recroquevillant davantage.

\- Tu veux parler de ton grand frère?"

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Il avait observé Shouyou ces derniers temps et il pouvait dire qu'il était dans les nuages et lorsque Sawamura-san venait à la maison, Tobio avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart même si Koushi était avec lui.

Celui-ci mit un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter: "Ne t'inquiète pas, Tobio, Hinata-san ne t'a pas abandonné, tu sais? Il t'aime beaucoup même s'il est souvent avec Daichi, en ce moment."

Koushi comprenait ce que le noiraud ressentait, lui aussi considérait Daichi comme son grand frère et il avait des fois envie de le garder pour lui mais il souhaitait que son tuteur fut heureux. "On peut jouer au volley ensemble dans la cour, si tu veux."

Tobio opina lentement de la tête. Koushi avait raison. Shouyou serait toujours son grand frère. L'arrivée de Natsu le tira de ses mornes pensées : "Les garçons, ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour au parc?, leur demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Bien sûr, Natsu, répondit Koushi en prenant la main de Tobio, on y va?

\- Oui, fit Tobio en adressant un petit sourire à son ami tout en serrant sa main pendant qu'ils se levèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou était parti chez Daichi où ils bavardèrent un peu avant de partir dehors sous l'oeil amusé de Tetsurou qui passait dans le couloir faire sa lessive. "Bon rencard, les amoureux, les taquina-t-il en souriant davantage lorsqu'il les vit en train de rougir. "Arr-Arrête de dire des bêtises, Kuroo-san, rétorqua Daichi quand ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la porte.

Shouyou préféra ne rien dire vu qu'il y avait du vrai dans cette histoire.

Ils se baladèrent un peu dans le quartier en conversant un peu : "Yamaguchi voit de plus en plus Yachi-san, la maitresse de Tobio. Je suis content pour eux.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir concierge?, demanda Daichi.

Shouyou eut un sourire rayonnant : " Mes parents ont divorcé peu après la naissance de Natsu et j'ai beaucoup aidé ma mère en faisant les corvées à la maison quand elle travaillait ou en m'occupant de ma petite soeur. Quand elle s'est remariée, j'étais déjà sur le marché du travail et lorsque j'ai vu le poste de concierge dans cette résidence, je l'ai pris en pensant qu'ainsi, je pourrai accueillir Natsu et Tobio s'ils voulaient me voir. Résultat, ils vivent avec moi maintenant, finit-il avec un petit rire.

Daichi le regarda tendrement. "Cela ne t'a pas désarçonné, le fait que ta mère se remarie?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit le roux, peut-être que cela aurait été le cas si j'aurais été plus jeune à ce moment-là et Natsu était encore un bébé lors du divorce. Cela a été plus dur pour Tobio et j'ai tout fait pour le soutenir et faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien avec nous..., il soupira légèrement, bon, il me traite encore d'imbécile mais il y a du mieux. Et toi avec Koushi, comment cela s'est passé?

\- Les Sugawara et ma famille sont très proches et ses parents avaient l'habitude de me confier Koushi lorsqu'ils travaillaient tard. C'est mon petit frère d'adoption.

\- Comme Tobio et moi, en quelque sorte."

Ils se donnèrent la main sans réellement s'en rendre compte et continuèrent d'écumer les rues en discutant.

Le soir arriva et Daichi proposa à Shouyou de manger un bout au restaurant de Nishinoya vu que cela n'était pas loin de chez eux.

Yù les accueillit chaleureusement à leur arrivée. "Bienvenue au resto, asseyez-vous, il fit ensuite à Asahi, prépare-leur la spéciale, Asahi."

Son petit ami derrière les fourneaux hocha la tête avant de s'atteler à préparer les ramens tandis que Nishinoya leur servit deux petites coupelles une fois qu'ils furent installés à une table. "Voilà un peu de saké pour vous détendre un peu, déclara Yû en leur faisant un clin d'oeil tout en leur versant la boisson dans les verres prévus à cet effet, cela ne sera pas long."

Daichi soupira. _A croire que tout le monde dans la résidence s'est donné le mot._ Néanmoins, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Nishinoya regarda les deux tourtereaux tout en assurant le service auprès des clients qui venaient d'arriver. Le sake leur permettrait d'enlever un peu leurs inhibitions mais ce n'était rien face aux épices qu'il ajouterait dans leurs ramens.

Le plan marche comme prévu.

Shouyou dégusta ensuite les ramens que Nishinoya venait de servir. C'était délicieux mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus dedans. "Shouyou." Le roux leva les yeux en entendant Daichi l'appeler par son prénom. "Je voulais savoir si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie."

Le noiraud fuit ensuite son regard, gêné de lui demander ça si soudainement mais au moins, il serait fixé. "Non, je n'ai personne pour le moment, c'est vrai que je n'y pense pas habituelle..., _tiens pourquoi j'ai aussi chaud?,._..ment."

Daichi vit le visage du roux devenir de plus en plus écarlate. "Shouyou?

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste...Un peu chaud, répondit le roux en s'éventant de la main, ça doit être le saké."

Le noiraud se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, un peu fiévreux et il eut subitement envie de manger d'une toute autre manière. "Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous sentir bien, s'empressa de dire Nishinoya en débarassant les bols, rentrez vite dans la résidence et allez vous reposer, il chuchota ensuite, ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'addtion, cadeau de la maison."

\- Merci, Noya...san. haleta Shouyou en se levant, on va...y aller."

Yû eut un sourire malicieux en les regardant partir. L'effet aphrodisiaque des épices n'était pas spécialement fort mais suffisament pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _Parfait parfait._

Il retourna aux fourneaux assister Asahi en chantonnant.

Daichi et Shouyou arrivèrent à la résidence et se ruèrent dans l'appartement du noiraud. Celui-ci allongea le roux après avoir préparé son futon dans la chambre. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour chercher de l'eau pour soulager le plus petit quand une main l'arrêta. "Je veux que tu restes avec moi, murmura Shouyou, et je..."

Daichi regarda le roux glisser ses mains sous son pull avant de gémir : "Tes mains sont fraiches, Daichi. Cela fait du bien."

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le noiraud comprit. Nishinoya avait du mettre quelque chose dans les ramens, quelque chose qui les rendait...tout chose, on va dire mais il ne voulait pas le faire avec Shouyou de cette manière cependant, en regardant ces prunelles ambrées qui le couvaient d'un regard tendre et confiant, Daichi sentit ses résolutions vaciller.

Il préférait néanmoins mettre les choses au clair avant de commencer : "Shouyou, fit-il en continuant de courir ses mains sur la peau douce qu'il rencontrait, sache que je fais ça pas à cause des épices de Nishinoya mais parce que je t'aime."

Le roux sentit son coeur gonfler de joie : "Moi aussi, Daichi, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire empli d'amour.

Daichi l'embrassa alors tendrement puis se mit à l'enlacer en se mettant au-dessus de lui. Ils se butinèrent les lèvres tout en se déshabillant au fur et à mesure, Shouyou découvrant avec gourmandise le corps massif du noiraud en couvrant son torse de baisers avant de descendre plus bas.

Cependant, Daichi le stoppa et se plaqua doucement sur le futon afin d'explorer à son tour le corps du plus petit de ses lèvres, léchant sensuellement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontra, passant de la clavicule jusqu'aux tétons qu'il taquina tout en écoutant les petits gémissements que Shouyou poussaient.

Daichi continua son exploration en s'attardant sur le nombril en mimant l'acte, ce qui provoqua en Shouyou des petits frissons bien agréables puis s'arrêta en écartant lentement les jambes du plus petit pour se diriger vers la petite commande près de son placard et en sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant, un cadeau de bienvenue de la part de Kuroo et Bokuto.

Je leur paierai un resto un de ces quatres.

Shouyou le regarda revenir avec appréhension. "C'est ma première fois, Daichi, murmura-t-il avec gêne, et euuuh, sois doux s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il en fuyant son regard, tout rougissant.

Daichi eut un petit rire. Shouyou était vraiment adorable quand il était embarrassé. Il le rassura tendrement en posant un doux baiser sur le front : "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement, il enduisit ses doigts, par contre, cela va te faire bizarre au début mais je vais faire en sorte que tu te détendes un peu."

Le roux hocha la tête et se raidit un peu en sentant un doigt entré en lui...jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide autour de son..."Oooh". Daichi avait pris son membre en bouche, le dégustant voracement tout en le préparant délicatement en faisant entrer petit à petit deux doigts en plus.

 _C'est trop booon, s'il continue, je..._

"Dai...chi, je...vais...Aaaah!" _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de toucher?_

Daichi retira sa bouche et ses doigts. "Bien, tu es pret." Il se mit ensuite entre les jambes de Shouyou pour se positionner :"Cela va faire un peu mal mais si c'est trop douloureux pour toi, dis-le moi et j'arrête, d'accord.

\- Oui, Daichi, répondit Shouyou en lui souriant amoureusement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te fais confiance."

Daichi le pénétra alors doucement tout en lui embrassant le front. Il n'aimait pas voir son visage crispé et fut même tenté d'arrêter mais le sourire que Shouyou lui adressa une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui le rassura.

Le noiraud calina tendrement le roux le temps qu'il s'ajuste puis commença à bouger lentement tout en veillant à ne pas être brutal. Daichi se délecta de la chaleur à la fois douce et étroite au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait tandis que Shouyou gémit à chaque coup de rein qu'il ressentait, imposant doucement cette dureté brûlante mais si agréable..."Daichi, plus...vite..."

Daichi obéit à la supplique de son amant, accélerant la cadence, son corps devenant moite de sueur, c'était tellement bon..."Oh, Shouyou...". Celui-ci se contractait encore plus autour de lui... _Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir..._

Shouyou poussa un cri quand une main toucha son membre pour mieux le caresser en se calquant sur les coups de butoir. "Daichi...Plus...Fort..."

Un coup de rein plus puissant atteignit un angle qui le fit hurler. _Oh, cette...sensation...je vais..._

Daichi bougea encore un peu avant de céder à la jouissance et vit Shouyou en faire de même une fois qu'il eut déversé en lui. Le roux tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration quand son amant se retira de lui et eut un petit sourire lorsque Daichi le prit dans ses bras en les couvrant tous les deux. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, leurs regards emplis de tendresse suffisaient amplement.

Pendant ce temps, Kuroo et Bokuto jouèrent aux cartes dans le salon commun. Ils étaient passé voir si cela allait bien avec Sawamura et Hinata mais en entendant des gémissements plus qu'éloquents depuis la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du noiraud, ils se disaient que cela se passait bien pour eux.

"Mission accomplie, déclara Tetsurou en posant ses cartes.

\- Ouais, fit Koutarou en soupirant, mais je m'ennuie, Tetsu-kun. Ça manque d'ambiance, ce jeu de cartes.

\- Tu veux qu'on se tape l'incruste chez Akaashi pour qu'on fasse une soirée beuverie?, s'enquit son petit ami, un de ses hanituels sourires moqueurs aux lèvres.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Bokuto visiblement plus motivé, on embêtera Tsukki, comme ça."

 **Voili voilou. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs (mouahahaha hum hum...désolée) et la requete Omegaverse OiHina/BokuAka/TenSemi et ensuite, voyons...Je vais lire les autres reviews mais je sais que j'en ai encore deux ou trois (dont un BokuAka/IwaOi/MatsuHana). A bientòt. :)**


End file.
